


Sacrificium

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?, sacrificium, xandria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morwen makes a choice standing on Grima's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificium

She looked at her double across the breadth of the dragon from her. It stood at the base of the dragon's neck, guarding with its broken body the spot she wanted to hit. She looked at the sky. The sun was a bright ball at the horizon, glaringly white. She knew that if she did this, she would be joining it. She swallowed, trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat. 

I see the white light so close  
Today, there I'll be going  
There are no questions no more  
There's only knowing

She was on her last reserves of strength. One blast big enough to kill the dragon would surely kill her too. The pain should have been unbearable, but it wasn't. She had made up her mind to do this. She swallowed again. The blue haired man next to her was saying something, making a move to charge the dragon. She couldn't let him. This was something she had to do.

My last hour, I have nothing to regret  
Nothing left that I could give to you  
I have gone, taken everything with me  
Everything that I could hide from the pain  
That takes away my body

She walked up to him. She grabbed his hand in hers, pressing it to her chest. She reached up and kissed him, holding him there. She asked Naga to take him somewhere he wouldn't have to see her die. A soft, gentle white light appeared, and took him. He started yelling at her, asking what was happening. She looked into his eyes. "I love you, Chrom," she said, and he disappeared with the light.

Hold my hand wherever you are  
My end now is just a new life for you all  
This is my promise, my sacrifice

She turned to face the dragon's avatar. It was snarling something snarky about how mushy that display it had just seen was, but she ignored it.  
She counted the times her life had changed completely. It needed a whole hand. They had all been so quick, just a glance, or a sentence. When she woke up in that field, when he had first told her, in his own adorably awkward way, that he loved her. When she had discovered that her daughter had come back from a horrible future. When she had discovered what she would become. 

My life was once just like yours  
But then it happened  
All has changed in a minute, like a shot  
All the world, it was nothing like before

And then there was now. The self-doubt, the worrying, the turmoil and responsibility, they were all gone. Her mind was no longer a chaotic storm, rather a pristine, calm sea. For once there was nothing to worry about, no one to feel responsible for, nothing to doubt. She had found some inner reserve of calm that she hadn't known existed. 

I have run through the chaos in mind  
All my life, but I never knew  
What's lying deep inside of us all

Of course, this pool of calm, this reserve of strength, would soon disappear. It would disappear forever. She would die when this was done. No matter what Naga said, there was no chance that she would survive. She had accepted that. Perhaps that was where the calm had come from.  
She still wished that this wasn't the only way. 

Hold my hand wherever you are  
My end now is just a new life for you all  
This is my promise, my sacrifice

This wasn't the only way, she knew that. But it was the only permanent solution. She had removed all other solutions from sight. Those other two solutions would last for a thousand years at best. Probably less. She wouldn't be able to hold the dragon inside her back forever. That was partly why she was doing this, to rid herself of the dragon. Ever since her father had revealed who she was, what he said she was destined to become, it had been growing. In her dreams, in her thoughts, every waking moment it gnawed at her heart.  
Only he had been able to keep her free and from falling down into the deep darkness. 

Hold my hand wherever you are now  
Please hold my hand, keep me from falling down

Oh how she loved him. Her rock, her sword, her hero, her love. He had supported her to the end. He had given her confidence when she needed it, he had kept the dragon at bay.  
She was glad he didn't have to watch this. 

Hold my hand wherever you are  
My end now is just a new life for you all  
This is my promise, my ultimate sacrifice

The dragon was taunting her again. She had had enough. The pool of calm was disrupted, a wave of anger pushing all the water toward the dragon. The biggest blast of energy she had ever conjured crackled in her hands. It flickered, yellow and purple, before becoming even larger, and turning a deep shade of purple, almost black, as she drew on the power of the dragon she had been holding back for so long. With a cry of pain, anger, sadness and love, she let the electricity loose. The dragon and its avatar let out a death scream, and plummeted toward Origin Peak. 

I will live on, my will lives on  
Here I stand finally  
With my life in my Hands  
Let the sword fall down

She lay on the ground where she had rolled off the dragon, alive by sheer force of will. The stars twinkled above her, soothing.  


Farewell to you all stars above  


Her labored breathing was barely there. She knew her children were safe now, they would grow up in a happy world. The Shepherds would miss her, so would her subjects.  


Goodbye to all the ones that I have loved 

She reached up with what little strength she had and grabbed her locket, clutching it tight. He would miss her. She knew how hard this would hit him. But what really mattered was that he was safe.  


I miss you so much, but it's okay  
I'll sleep well 'cause somewhere you are safe 

It became an effort to breathe. The stars winked out, one by one. With her last breath, she managed to say "I'm sorry Chrom. I love you."  


This I know when I take my last  
Breath 

But only the dark heard her.


End file.
